


【KK】原来是魅魔啊11

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊11

老爹病了？

那个总是在村子里惹是生非，一张破嘴能把保长气个倒仰，精神充沛活力无限的色大叔，居然病了？

这在光一的脑海中几乎是无法想象的事情。

从他小时候起，父亲似乎就和村子里其他白精灵不一样。

白精灵天性热爱和平，性格温和，尽量避免争端。慢悠悠地生活，慢悠悠地做事，慢悠悠的走在路上任时间慢悠悠地流淌。

而他父亲堂本光生，就像是平静水面上的一粒钠，不仅浮在上头“嘶啦啦”地到处乱窜，还在悄然改变着水的成分。

直到光一都已经很大了，村子里还三不五时地会爆发出这样的怒吼，“堂本光生——！”

然后光一就得顶着所有人或愤怒或鄙视的目光给他擦屁股。

后来大御巫来村子里巡视，见到了光一这个混血，坚决要求村长和保长把这个杂种赶出去。理由也挺可笑的，“不能让暗精灵肮脏的血脉玷污了我们神圣的孔克珠岛。”

那一次，父亲罕见地没有胡闹，只是交给自己一张从前死乞白赖怎么求都要不来的母亲的画像，然后拍拍他的肩膀，“光一，你也长大了，出去看看吧，还可以顺路去找找你妈。”

光一明白，这是父亲在保护他。悄无声息地离开，才能将伤害降到最小，毕竟他一个刚成年的小鬼再加上唯一一个站在他这边的父亲，是绝对无法与活了近两千年的大御巫相抗衡的。

离开孔克珠岛后，光一经常能够通过各种各样的渠道听说父亲的消息。

堂本光生还在孔克珠岛上的利特村上蹿下跳……

现在有人告诉他，他这个上蹿下跳的老爹病了？还很严重？

光一一时间有些反应不过来。

“光一？喂，光一！”下意识地转过头，就看见剛正担忧地望着他。

“嗯？”怎么了？

“你没事吧？”一副大受打击反应不过来的样子。

“没，没事，就是实在想象不出来，我老爹病了到底是个什么样子……”

这话听起来就有点怪了。

面对剛和大野智古怪的神色，光一也没隐瞒，把他从小到大经历的那些奇葩事儿一说，对面俩人的神色登时就变得更古怪了。

……从来没听过有这么不着调的爹！

居然还能把一个孩子正儿八经地养大，简直是奇迹！

“我还是回去看一眼吧，经由第三方转告，那一定是真的病得很严重了。”光一叹了口气，接着转向大野智，“阿智，从这里去孔克珠岛，传送魔法阵更快一点还是开船更快一点？”

“你让我看一下……”大野智边说边掏出了地图，“从这里向北航行到达砗磲港，传送魔法阵可以把你们带到欧泊岛最北端的狼狮城，在狼狮城继续使用传送魔法阵到达欧泊岛最南方的海格力城邦，从那里穿过托帕岛和火欧泊岛之间的三叉戟海峡，继续向南航行四天，就能到达孔克珠岛最东端的青羊角村了。如果顺利的话，五天半就能到，最慢一周也到了。”

光一盯着地图沉默不语。

“这是我能选出来的最快的路了，离珊瑚岛远点。”见光一不时瞟向那座无尽海上的第二大岛，大野智出声警告。

“对，离珊瑚岛远点。”剛的语气更加严肃，“安全回去是最重要的，你也不想节外生枝最后看不成你父亲吧？”

说到最后，德鲁伊近乎恫吓。

其实，光一脑子里的那条路线要更快一点，综合一下大野智的话和地图上标注的海里数，至少能节省一整天的时间。不过想想那群瑟因斯教疯子，光一妥协了，“好，那就按照阿智所说的路线走吧。”

“嗯嗯，一路顺风！”大野智说完，跟他们挥了挥手，就一个后空翻跳进了海里。

水面上飘着一条裤子。

过了一会儿，远处的海面上露出了一个小脑袋，人鱼们迅速围过去，他们在夕阳的余晖中唱起了歌。

“对了阿智，潘要住在哪里？”海妖突然伸舌头舔了光一的脖子一下，吓得他一个激灵，也让他成功想起了这个被他忽略了很久的小家伙。

暗精灵在船上冲着大野智的方向大吼。

“舀一盆海水把它扔里面就行了，等到它完成第一次形态改变，就可以不用一直待在水里了！”大野智的声音穿透遥远的距离传来，清晰地仿佛他就在光一身边。

“好——！那我们走啦——！”

“拜拜——！”

 

一天以后到达砗磲港，光一和剛上岸直奔家具商店。

没有床睡简直是太痛苦了！

再也不想跟健次郎抢垫子了！

上述话其实是暗精灵的心声，人家德鲁伊和管中豹好着呢，毯子枕头随便当。到了光一这里，不论他拿哪个垫子，健次郎都鼻子不是鼻子脸不是脸的，潘还粘人得紧，见不着光一就“嘎！嘎！”大叫，嗓门响亮。最后没办法，他抱着鱼缸跑到船长室的木头椅子上坐了一宿，腰酸背痛。

个小气鬼！亏我还在砗磲郡的市场里帮你赶走背上的小孩呢！

好在魔法公会隔壁就是一家规模不小的家具商店，最终他们挑选了一张带幔帐的大双人床，还有两个床头柜。

本来光一是不打算选这种中看不中用的玩意的，剛凉飕飕地提醒了一句，“你打算把海妖搂在怀里睡觉么？”遂让暗精灵心甘情愿地掏了钱。

半小时搞定这些物什，路过一个小摊子的时候，剛把光一怀里抱着的鱼缸换成了比装“苍蓝蔷薇”大一点的密封玻璃罐，配套的背带可以让光一将潘装进罐子里斜挎在肩上。

天旋地转的连续两次传送，光一趴在马桶边上呕吐的惨样连剛都有些不忍心看了，你说你身为一个精灵，平衡感天生极强，怎么就对传送魔法阵的抵抗力这么差呢……

“魅魔和德鲁伊都是亲近水元素的种族，你不光晕船还怕海，你也跟我说说这是怎么回事吧。”被迫使用传送法阵，光一现在心情极差，一点都没给剛面子。

……妈的，看在你这么难受的份上暂时放过你吧。

“苍蓝蔷薇”重新入水，潘被扔进了客厅里新装上的代替玻璃窗的巨大鱼缸中，在这里可以看见甲板上的光一，也可以看见客厅里的光一，到了晚上睡觉的时候，潘就会趴在光一肩上被带到床头柜的鱼缸里。

总之，要一直一直跟着爸爸。

光一和剛从海格力城邦的雅典娜港出发，穿过三叉戟海峡，向着无尽海南海航行而去。

在这片海域的南端，是光一长大的地方，孔克珠岛。

 

双月当空，海面无风，塞壬战船已经进入自主航行，深更半夜，正是酱酱酿酿的好时机。

海妖和管中豹不同，它们在幼年时期需要大量的睡眠时间，再加上白天航行的时候光一喂了它三四个晶核，潘需要通过睡觉来消化，现在别说睡在床上的两个人弄出点什么动静了，千雷海的炸雷就在船边上都弄不醒它。

而对于剛这一套，健次郎表示都看腻了，它宁愿到甲板上吹风看月亮，也不愿意在一边观摩妖精打架。

实在是无趣。

说起来，光一也不知道为什么自己连犹豫都没有就答应了剛买下这张双人床，虽然他和剛是旅伴兼炮友，不过说到底，他俩其实感情没有好到能睡在一张床上的程度。从前住旅店的时候也是一间房，两张床，做爱随便选一张，完事了就各睡各的。

所以暗精灵十分纳闷，为啥剛会脱口而出买这床，而自己就从善如流地答应了。原来不是你说的么，我晚上睡觉打嗝放屁说梦话，睡在一张床上会忍不住把我踹下去，现在怎么变卦变得恁快？

其实光一睡觉很老实。

倒是剛睡觉有一个奇怪的习惯，怎么改都改不掉，怀里必须抱着东西，否则就失眠。

在野外过夜的时候要么把多余的毯子卷成一卷抱着，要么干脆抱着健次郎的尾巴。

住旅馆的话就会管老板多要一个枕头，搂着枕头睡觉。

剛也知道这个习惯有些丢人，就好像执意要含着奶嘴的小朋友，所以自从跟光一成为旅伴之后，他每次都比光一晚睡，比他早起一会儿，反正魅魔和德鲁伊都是可以通过冥想代替睡觉的种族，剛也就不在乎那损失的一点点睡眠时间了。

偶尔也会有失眠的时候，睡不着但是懒得动，剛就躺在床上盯着天花板瞧，偶尔活动一下脖子，转头就看见了正在酣睡的光一。

这下子就挪不开视线了。

也不知道是不是最近两个人的关系得到了很大的改善，剛越来越愿意在不经意间盯着光一瞧，暗精灵长得帅是一方面，还有一个无法忽略的原因，是剛察觉到，光一在他心里面占据了越来越重要的位置。

用手和胳膊支起脑袋，剛侧躺在床上，观察着光一在月光下的睡颜。

暗精灵一只手盖在肚子上，一条胳膊伸出来，直直地瘫在床上，双腿微微张开，可以维持这个姿势一整夜不动，剛也挺纳闷的，为什么第二天早上起来光一不会浑身发酸……

还有就是，下一次魅魔在床上搂着个枕头却翻来覆去睡不着的时候，也不知道哪根筋搭错了，突然琢磨起来，光一这个睡觉的姿势，正好自己头枕着胳膊，手搂着他的腰，一条腿搭在他的两条腿上……

赶紧摇摇头甩掉这个荒唐的念头，这是中邪了么我！

可是这个想法就像是在他脑子里生了根一样，每天晚上都茁壮一分，每天晚上都茁壮一分，直到看见家具商店里的那张双人床，终于话语先于理智脱口而出了，“光一，我们就买这张床吧！”

周围顾客古怪的目光让剛一下子回过了神，或暧昧或打探的视线在他俩身上扫来扫去，人们都惊讶于，为什么德鲁伊找了个暗精灵当伴侣。

性伴侣。

否则干嘛睡一张床上。

周围人的精神波动和眼神明明白白暗示的这件事让剛从头到脚红了个遍，光一却仿佛关闭了精神力一样无知无觉，若有所思地盯着那张床看了一会儿，就点了点头。

“唔，我觉得不错啊，买吧。”

噼里啪啦，掉了一地下巴和眼珠子。

所以，鉴于一周期限又快到了，暗精灵和魅魔不得不在这张床上“例行公事”。

至少俩人是这么骗自己的。

 

“光一，你不专心哦！”

一个富有弹性的尾巴尖戳了戳同样富有弹性的屁股，剛扭了扭腰，坏心眼地缩了下后穴，将那物夹得更紧了些。

“嘶——”突如其来的压迫不仅迅速拉回了光一的神智，还让他差点提前交代。倒吸一口凉气，光一报复性地往前一挺。

“呃啊——你他妈突然发什么疯！”

“用行动告诉你我已经专心了啊！”

“然后动着动着又停了是不是，我告诉你这个德行连当嫖客都不合格，别说咱俩……”

“嗯？咱俩怎么的？”

“咱俩是正经的炮友关系，床上走神就更不行了！”剛把眼睛一瞪，将到了嘴边的话咽了下去，迅速改口。

咱俩就是炮友关系！除了这个，别的什么都不是！

“是是是，我错了，不该走神的。”光一叹了口气，剛的欲言又止他都看在眼里，想到喜多川说的“七日之约”的缔结条件心里就堵得慌，就算我想正儿八经跟你谈恋爱，估计只能换来你一个大嘴巴，那还不如维持现状呢。

剛那种不信任一切恋爱情侣关系的姿态，通过这段时间的相处，光一对此已经很了解了。

倒刺不要拔，逆鳞不要碰，解铃还须系铃人，反正光一目前只是对剛抱有好感，距离解开“七日之约”遥遥无期。

先这么着吧，左右他们还有的是时间待在一起。

也多亏了光一这种近似于消极怠工的想法，才换来了日后剛对他的敞开心扉，毫无保留。

德鲁伊露出了惊诧万分的神色，显然光一这么容易就道歉不在他的预设范围里。

“你……你道歉了啊……”

“这很奇怪吗？我倒是觉得，咱俩这时候上床其实不是个好时机。”光一沉默一会儿，终于说出了心里话。

“过了今晚就是第七天，你好好想想，是为了担心你父亲不上床了然后流尽全身血液而死呢，还是暂时把什么天大的事都扔在脑后先保住命再说呢。”虽然嘴上这么问了，剛却完全没有给光一选择的时间，双腿盘上暗精灵的腰，一手勾住光一的脖子一手撑着床，腰部一用力，暗精灵和魅魔就换了位置。

“反正我还没活够，就不给你选择的机会了。”剛骑在光一身上，居高临下地看着他。

下一秒，双眼就被璀璨的紫色点亮了。

“苍蓝蔷薇”行驶在泛着微澜的海面，健次郎趴在船长室的顶部，大脑袋枕着前爪，一只耳朵抖了抖，听见了来自甲板底下卧室中的呻吟和低吼。

感受着身下塞壬战船的微微晃动，管中豹打了个大哈欠，翻了个身，四条腿伸直抻了个懒腰，咂吧咂吧嘴，尾巴尖一翘一翘，慵懒又惬意的模样。

呵，你们又来这一套。豹子如是想着。

 

故意的，这家伙一定是故意的。

浑身酸痛，尤其是腰和屁股，光一在昏睡过去之前脑子里只有这么一个想法。

明明被干的人是他，为什么反倒自己一副精疲力竭的模样连身都懒得翻啊！

剛就趴在他身边，长发被随手挽了个发髻，两个尖尖的角露了出来，尾巴在他身后甩来甩去，白皙的脚丫子晃啊晃，像一只饕足了的猫，啊不对，是饕足了的小恶魔。

脸上还挂着阴谋得逞后的微笑，紫色的眸子在黑夜中散发着幽幽的光芒。

真美啊，这双眼睛，比人鱼之泪还美。

莫名其妙的想法划过光一的脑海，下一秒，他就陷入了黑甜的梦乡。

人鱼之泪并不是人鱼的眼泪凝成的珠子，而是深海里一种贝类魔兽的紫色珍珠，坚硬无比，呈半透明状，内里还蕴含着星星点点的光芒，极为稀少，价值连城。

光一有幸在拍卖会上见到过一颗，指甲盖大小的珠子就拍卖出了好几十万金狮子的天价，也让光一牢牢记住了这种美丽的宝石。

并不光芒万丈，璀璨晶莹，但是神秘又妖娆，妩媚而多变。

一如剛的眼睛。

毯子的一个小角搭在剛的后背上，露出了圆润白皙的臀瓣，也露出了纤细后腰上的两个腰窝，深色的阴影，莹白的皮肤，如果被画家看到这幅场景，绝对抑制不住自己拿起笔的冲动，也会突然涌起能画出传世名画的自信。

原因无他，只是模特太诱人。

剛双手托着下巴，耐心地等着光一睡着。他现在精神饱满得很，做爱带来的法力增幅，甚至强于他冥想一整夜。

暗精灵睡着以后，还是原来的那个姿势。只不过，伸直了摊在床上的胳膊，现在在另外一侧。

扭着屁股从床上爬起来，剛同一侧的胳膊和腿一起平移，想要跨到光一身体的另一边。

却在中间鬼使神差地停了下来。

现在剛整个人跪趴在光一的正上方，直视着这张毫无防备的睡颜。

忘了说一点，剛还维持着魅魔的姿态，而魅魔的夜视能力，极好。

刷子一样的长睫毛，挺翘的鼻梁，薄嘴唇，好看的眼睛，好看的鼻子，好看的嘴唇在脸上做着恰到好处的排列组合，剛一直觉得光一长得帅，可他却从未像现在这样，长时间地一直盯着这张脸瞧。

现在的距离好像有些远，凑近一点吧，可以看得更清楚。

好像还可以再凑近一点，再近一点……

跟随着冲动之下大脑发出的指令，剛慢慢慢慢地俯下身子，就在两个人的鼻尖快要贴到一起的时候，他歪了一下头，在光一的薄唇上蜻蜓点水地印下了一个吻。

然后迅速滚到一边去了。

中邪了，我一定是中邪了！

双手捂住脸，怕在床上滚来滚去弄醒光一，剛紧紧缩成一团，连脚趾都蜷了起来，尾巴不安分地大幅度甩来甩去出卖着他此刻剧烈波动的内心。

一把捞过尾巴死死攥在手里，剛像是在水下憋了好久一样大口大口地喘气，我疯了吗我疯了吗我疯了吗！我为什么想要亲他更重要的是我为什么想亲之后就亲了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

恶不恶心啊喂！

脑子清醒一点，他只是因为“七日之约”才不得不跟你拴在一起的！契约解开以后，光一是要离开的！

想到这一点，剛突然有些难过了。

不是之前一直一个人旅行的吗。

不是你自己说的，有健次郎就够了吗。

不是这么坚定地认为，爱情是这个世界上最没用的东西吗。

那这种一想到光一会离开就寂寞的心情是怎么回事？

这种想要跟光一、健次郎、甚至还有潘一直在一起的期望是怎么回事？

这种动摇是怎么回事？

这种心脏“扑通扑通”跳得飞快又有力的感觉是怎么回事？

这种全身血液都加速奔流而带起来的高于平时体温的热度又是怎么回事？

我到底是怎么回事！

卷着全身缩在大床的一角，剛的大脑飞快转动，以前想过的，以前忽略的，以前从来没想过的，纷繁复杂又乱糟糟的思绪不停交织着，无意识地蹂躏着被捏在手里的尾巴，手上的汗把尾巴末端毛茸茸的菖蒲都揉得湿漉漉的。

从通风口吹来一阵海风，凉凉的温度让什么都没穿的剛起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

思考让他平静了下来，剛突然觉得有些冷。

翻了个身，看着还维持着同一个姿势睡觉的光一，剛思索了一下，然后悄无声息地蹭了过去。

试探着枕上那条胳膊，没醒。

试探着将自己的手臂搭上他的胸膛，没醒。

试探着把腿也缠上去，还是没醒。

剛胆子大了起来，掀开毯子就钻进了被窝，找了个舒服的姿势躺下，把光一当成了人形抱枕。

精灵的正常体温略高于人类，而不论是魅魔还是德鲁伊，都比人类体温低一点，搂着暖烘烘的肉体躺了一会儿，本来还没有睡意的剛也开始眼皮打架。

算了，想那么多没用的干什么，反正短时间内我也没办法跟这家伙分开，顺其自然吧。

去他妈的爱情，肉体和契约才是维持密切关系的王道。

强行给自己洗了一波脑，剛也闭上眼睛，很快就睡着了。

 

光一这一觉，睡到第二天快中午了才醒。

一边打哈欠一边走上甲板，就看见一人一豹趴在船尾不知道在干什么。

“早啊剛，”德鲁伊应声回头，暗精灵正站在他不远处活动着肩膀跟他打招呼，“你们在干什么？”

“奇了怪了，怎么觉得胳膊这么酸呢？”最后这一句是光一嘀嘀咕咕的自言自语。

德鲁伊在听见这句嘀咕之后，悄悄红了耳朵，耳朵掩藏在长发之下，一点端倪都没显露。

“你起得好晚啊，”剛声音黏糊糊地抱怨着，“我们在看今天的午饭。”

光一凑过去一探头，就看见“苍蓝蔷薇”后面挂了个拖网，现在正一点一点往回收，网子露出水面的部分，鱼虾乱蹦。

“嚯，真不少。”光一感叹一声，“你今天起来以后下的网？”

“昨天半夜健次郎下的。”没想到剛摇了摇头，说出了个让光一悚然一惊的答案。

“啥？”暗精灵盯着两只前爪搭在船舷上的管中豹发愣，夭寿了，不到一百岁的魔兽居然会化形了？

“你想什么呢，按一下这个按钮就能自动下网，连按两下就能自动收网，连现在的潘都能学会。”看见光一的神情剛就知道他又犯傻了，你以为是跟渔夫一样撒网绑线吗！

顺着剛的手指看向那个老大的红色按钮，光一讪笑起来，才意识到自己想岔了，大按钮上方画了使用示意图，管中豹当然看得懂。

“我还以为健次郎已经能化形了呢……”

“待在我身边它已经在用最快的速度成长了，那还需要至少四百年呢！”剛翻了个大白眼，“快过来帮忙挑鱼虾，把不能吃的都扔回海里去。”

“啊？可是味道好恶心的！”

“废话那么多呢！还想不想吃中午饭了？”

“想吃，想吃……”

 

经过四天的海上航行，吃光了拖网捕上来的各种海鲜之后，“苍蓝蔷薇”在孔克珠岛最东端的青羊角港口靠岸了。

这里是整座岛上唯二对外开放的港口，另外一个是最西边的羚羊角港口，孔克珠岛也是唯一一座不设立魔法阵传送点的岛屿。

这座岛上的居民组成极其单一，百分之九十九以上都是白精灵，像光一这样的混血都属于凤毛麟角，更别说其他种族了。

原因很简单，除了白精灵，没有人能受得了长期生活在这种封闭的地方，虽然孔克珠岛并不小。

白精灵以善良友好热爱和平著称，可他们同样固执保守又封闭，认为孔克珠岛是无尽海上最美的地方，和自己的家乡相比，其他地方都比地狱好不了多少。

他们并不拒绝外人来孔克珠岛，但是坚决不在岛上设立魔法传送点，并且所有的外来船只都要在青羊角和羚羊角的港口拿到航海许可才能在孔克珠岛外五海里的范围中航行，如果想要停靠在其他港口，一个港口对应一个停靠许可，停靠目的、停靠时间、船只种类、船上有多少人都要报备清楚，停靠许可还会以各种各样的理由拒绝发放。

如果未经许可擅自航行和停靠，一律会被精灵神殿的御巫们设立的魔法禁制驱逐出境。

甚至魔导师都没有办法钻空子。

所以，除非十分必要的交易和万分重要的事，连哪有利益就往哪里走、钱比命重要的海上商队，等闲都不来孔克珠岛做生意。

简直是太麻烦了，有公关的时间，都已经做成好几单大生意了。

光一倒是十分顺利地就拿到了航海许可和停靠许可，一来他不是为了做生意，发放许可证的白精灵找不到拒绝“探亲”的理由，再者，光一一说出自己是堂本光生的儿子，工作人员就赶紧把他打发走了，毕竟“堂本光生等于天大的麻烦”这个恶名在外，如果叫他听说了他的儿子被自己拒之门外，这家伙一定会想方设法地报复的。

光凭他那张极其擅长搬弄是非、能把死人都说活了的破嘴，就够自己喝一壶的了。

想想后果这个白精灵就打了个哆嗦，例行问询一概没有，你爸生病了你赶紧去探望吧，耽搁了功夫被秋后算账我可受不起。

拿着两张许可证走出港口办公大厅，光一叹了口气，这算是“堂本光生”这个名字给他带来的为数不多的好处了吧。

利特村在孔克珠岛的南边，位于岛中部，村子靠海，以村名命名的利特港，迎来了多年来的唯一一艘外来船只——塞壬战船“苍蓝蔷薇”。

船只停稳的时候已经是黄昏时分，光一和剛先后跳下船，还没等剛说“你回家吧我在船上等你”，光一就把“苍蓝蔷薇”收进了瓶子里。

“诶不是……你把船收起来我晚上要睡哪？”剛傻眼了，他本来是想在岸上溜达溜达的，光一莫不是误会什么了……

“都到家门口了为什么要睡船上？”光一把莫名其妙的神情演绎得逼真极了，他才不想让剛知道自己是故意把船收起来的，“赶紧走吧天都要黑了。”

说完转身就走，往前走几步以后一回头，发现剛还站在原地没动，“你想在沙滩上露营吗，晚上海蛇会上岸哦，七八米长的那种。”

然后也不去看剛的反应，继续往村口走去。

听着剛在他背后碎碎念，嘴角止不住地往上翘。

“骗人的吧，哪有这么长的海蛇……骗人的吧，没有的吧……有也没关系吧，我才不怕蛇呢，健次郎会把那些讨厌的家伙赶走的……”

可是传过来的声音却一直没有变小。

傍晚时分，斜阳将一前一后一直保持着同样距离的两个人的影子，拉得老长。

利特村的灯火，渐次亮起来了。

 

——TBC


End file.
